PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT. The mission of the West Virginia University Injury Control Research Center (WVU ICRC) is to advance the science and practice of injury prevention and control through research, education, outreach and service. The long-term goal of the Center is to reduce the societal burden imposed by injury. We aspire to prevent injury-related mortality and morbidity, and reduce the adverse health and economic consequences associated with injury. The WVU ICRC addresses national priorities for injury control while simultaneously emphasizing topics that are most relevant to West Virginia and the surrounding Appalachian region, a region that is economically depressed and exhibits disproportionately high injury rates. As a center of excellence, the WVU ICRC is much more than a collection of individual research projects. Rather, the Center is an interdisciplinary organization that applies a comprehensive approach designed to advance the field of injury prevention and control. Accordingly, the activities proposed in this center grant application are intended to accomplish the following overarching aims: 1. To advance scientific discovery in the field of injury prevention and control, including the development of new and effective injury prevention and control strategies; 2. To improve injury prevention and control capacity at the local, regional, and national levels; 3. To increase public awareness of the burden of injury and public support for injury prevention and control efforts; and 4. To strengthen injury prevention and control programs and policies. To fulfill these aims, the WVU ICRC has developed four Core areas (Administrative, Outreach, Education, and Research). Each Core has established specific goals, objectives, and methods, which, collectively, comprise the cross-cutting activities of the Center. In this application we propose four new research investigations focusing on national and regional injury priorities including motor vehicle injuries, falls in the elderly, prescription drug overdoses, and suicide. The proposed research spans the spectrum of injury control including primary prevention, acute care, and public health translation. Further, we propose an expansion of our educational program and the establishment of a variety of innovative training opportunities for our students in collaboration with our many external partners. Finally, we plan to expand the impact of our Center through a series of activities designed to actively disseminate research findings, promote enhanced regional collaborations, and support community-based injury control practitioners and policymakers.